This invention relates to a facsimile receiver which is adapted to convert electrical information-bearing signals representing information on a scanned, remotely located document into dark-light variations on a copy medium so as to form a reasonable facsimile of the scanned document.
Heretofore, it has been proposed to provide a facsimile receiver with a stylus and a platen having a straight edge which cooperates with the stylus as shown in British patent No. 1,231,258 so as to form a "pinch spot" for marking the copy medium. In order to minimize the effects of wear on the stylus, the carriage for the stylus is skewed with respect to the straight edge so that different portions of the stylus will cooperate with the straight edge to form the "pinch spot". There is no accommodation or concern for wear of the straight edge. Furthermore, there is no indication that the straight edge may be displaced with respect to the stylii so as to facilitate loading of the copy medium into the pinched spot.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,335,221--Barnes et al discloses a platen in the form of a printer bar which cooperates with a helical electrode to print on an intermediate copy medium. As noted in British patent No. 1,231,258, such a helical electrode is prone to wear even when noble metals are utilized.